Talk:Grima (character)
Medeus? It's says Gimle was deafeated by the first king ( Marth) so does this mean Gimle is actually Medeus with a different name?--Countess Reglay (talk) 00:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Countess Reglay :If I recall, the years does not match up for it to be Marth, though it is made clear that the first king of Iris is Marth's descendent.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Fell Dragon I noticed that his title was changed from Evil Dragon to Fell Dragon (which is a change I personally like). However, several things associated with him use the "Evil Dragon" name. Should we deal with that now, or wait until the game comes out, in case they are renamed entirely? (I prefer to do the latter)--Otherarrow (talk) 15:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Earth Dragon Where is it confirmed in the game that Grima is descended from Earth Dragons?-- 02:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Knights of Iris artbook, I believe.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :On a related subject, its weird how Knights of Iris tells us that Grima is descended from the Earth Dragon and nothing else. That just raises more questions.--Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::To be more precise, the book only raises the possibility that Grima is descended from the Earth Dragons (and twice at that, although they may have just dropped the "it's possible" for the other line and just said it; I can't find the topic even though I started it). It does the same thing with the Taguel being possible Laguz descendants. I think that's even stranger than just plain saying it.--Aveyn Knight (talk) 12:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::How odd. So the book says that Grima might be descended from the Earth Dragons, and the Taguel might be descended from the Laguz? That kinda leaves a problem for us, as if even the official stuff isn't certain, what should we say about it?--Otherarrow (talk) 13:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::I guess I'm suggesting that, given Awakening's dubious cosmology and how the speculative origin of Grima isn't supported by the primary text (that is, the game) or by Grima's observed shape, and given that even the art book offers only speculation, whether or not Grima is related to the Earth Dragons should be relegated to the Mysteries section.-- 00:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll go one further. Grima flies, has a human face under his carapace, and has six enormous, feathery wings, which seem common to all dragons in Awakening but traditionally are only possessed by, you guessed it: Divine Dragons. If we're going to include speculation (even official speculation) then I'd like to move that we do two things: 1. Relegate the speculation to the Mysteries section, and not the first line of the character's Profile. 2. Include his similarities to Divine Dragons, which are supported by his actual design, as an alternative (though never explicitly stated) tie-in to previous dragon families.-- 00:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, saying he is linked to the Divine Dragons is even more fanwank than saying he is descended from the Earth Dragons. Massively. The thing about Dragons in Awakening: We don't see any Dragons who aren't Divine or Grima (...or Wyvern, technically). We can't say "oh, Grima looks like this, Divines are the only other dragons who look close to this, so Grima must be a Divine", since we don't see other dragons (as well as that being a logical fallacy in of itself). The artbook says that "it's possible that...", thus the article says "apparently...", keeping that element of uncertainty there. Trying to guess any further than that goes into fanwank territory, which is a no.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Given that, Grima's apparent link to Earth Dragon's is not from the game itself, and properly belongs in Mysteries, not the first line of the profile, and should not be treated as fact even there.-- 02:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::That's fair enough. But going beyond that is something I'd have to object to. How it is currently is fine. Thank you.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Anyone consider that Grima might be the result of a mix between an Earth Dragon and Divine Dragon? That would explain the shared qualities and why he would be a "Fell" dragon. Physical properties from the Divine dragons and the madness from the Earth Dragons? What do you guys think?--[[User:Shadowsaber623|'Shadowsaber623']] ([[User talk:Shadowsaber623|'Comlink']]) 17:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It's an interesting idea, sure, but there aren't any grounds for it. In FE1/3 we learn that the divine dragons all but perished, save Tiki (and two others who discarded their stones), which would greatly reduce the chances of Grima being a divine dragon. That said, it is stated that the Plegians worhsip Grima as a divine dragon, although it's likely describing his divinity more than his actual clan. Also, "fell" is referring to him being evil, not that he fell from grace (like a fallen angel or something); he was just an "evil dragon" in the Japanese version.--Aveyn Knight (talk) 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Grima in Shadows of Valentia Grima is listed in the infobox as featuring in Shadows of Valentia, and there are a few images said to be from the game in the gallery. Anyone have a link to where these came from? I haven't seen them before now. Cycloneblaze (user - talk) 20:13, April 8, 2017 (UTC) *I think I saw it some of those pics from a link in Serenes. I think this was it: http://imgur.com/a/MaukW Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:15, April 8, 2017 (UTC) New Info Okay, just got new info about Grima and such. I'm gonna edit his page now for that info. Just so you guys know. Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:35, April 7, 2018 (UTC)